tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Treasure Rooms
Tibia wiki en español si claro Treasure Rooms are unaccessible places in Tibia which contain some exhibited treasures, most players can only dream of. Often a new item can first be seen in a treasure room for a few updates, until it is released as a quest reward or rare monster drop. Alawar's Vault Treasure Room Alawar's Vault is located underground, beneath the Southern Ice Islands. In the left side of the room there are some jewel- and money treasures, on the right side of the room there are some weapon and armor "treasures" (those are not really valuable). Amazon Camp Treasure Room This treasure room is located in the Venore Amazon Camp, here. It contains some rare items, like a Medal of Honour, a Dragon Scale Helmet, Golden Boots, Patched Boots, Bronze Necklace, Holy Falcon and Horned Helmet. Ankrahmun's Pharaoh Treasure Room This room is on the top of the central pyramid in Ankrahmun, located here. It contains only one rare item Holy Scarab. Beregar Treasure Room This room is in Beregar near Pythius The Rotten. It contains some rare, Native Armor, lavos Armor, Solar Axe, Dark Trinity Mace, a unknown club (possibly a Hammer of Prophecy) under the flash arrow and an Elethriel's Elemental Bow under the north treasure chest. Darashia Catacombs This treasure room is located near Koshei the Deathless' room. Draconia Treasure Room This treasure room is located on the third floor of the pyramid, here. You must go through the quest steps up to this point to see it. You can go back and not finish the quest, but if you continue there must be at least two people. Ferumbras Treasure Room Ferumbras keeps his treasure in his citadel on the second floor. Hellgate Treasure Chamber Travel through Hellgate and go to the exit north of Redbone Castle and levitate or use parcels up the walls. At the top go right to find the Hellgate treasure room. The treasure room is filled with 2-3 Ghouls and 3-4 Demon Skeletons. Go back left to exit outside Ab'Dendriel, here. Isle of Kings Treasure Rooms Below the Isle of the Kings there are some catacombs. In those catacombs treasure are buried together with the people. Some remarkable rooms are found, like the room of a former captain, a musician etc. Some of those rooms contain real treasures like a Crown: Kazordoon Treasure Room This is the treasure room behind Emperor Kruzak in Kazordoon. You can see many treasures including a Crown and some Dragon Scale Legs inside. It is guarded by a locked door (Key 3801) and several Dwarf Guards. In the room before it, there are many switches on the ground, but nobody knows how to open it. Maze of Lost Souls Treasure Room When walking in the Maze of Lost Souls you can see a small (unaccessible) cave from the path, full with treasures. Morguthis Treasure Room The tomb room of Morguthis is surrounded by his treasures. Nargor Treasure Room You can see some gps, 3 platinum coins, 3 scarab coins and an emerald bangle. Okolnir Treasure Room It's located in the same room like one mission of the Explorer Society Quest. You can see an Ancient Tiara, a Might Ring, a Ring of the Sky and some gold. Pits of Inferno Treasure Room This treasure can be seen in the same location as the quest reward. Santa's House This is a small treasure room, but has one very rare item: a Ball Gown. It is located here. Serpentine Tower Treasure Room This treasure room is located in Ankrahmun. it contains many strange items: a Blood Orb, Carrot of Doom, Ring of Wishes, Horn of Sundering, Boots of Waterwalking, Blessed Ankh, Djinn's Lamp and a Portable Hole that appears to be an object. Yalahar Treasure Room In the Magician Quarter, near the NPC Tamoril. Zzaion Treasure Room It's located in the palace of Zulazza the Corruptor in the city of Zzaion, south east of Farmine, which is only accessible during orc attacks. Category:Locations